The Revelation
by hipstervampireandy
Summary: Esme used to be a human until she fell in love with a 19 year old looking vampire, Carlisle. Isabella was the miracle they didn't expect. Now, Isabella is all grown up. It's not the Volturi Isabella should be afraid of, it's them. The high power. The makers of all makers. The powerful. The last resort. When a massive trouble comes, they're her only solution. Then he sees her.ExB, M


**Disclaimer: twilight's not mine…sadly **

_They _are the high power_. They_ are the makers of all makers. _They _are the mothers of all mothers. _They _are the strongest._ They _are your last resort. Hundreds of years ago, Stregone Benefico, known as Carlisle Cullen, was one of the greatest witches and werewolves slayer in his human years, working along with his priest father. Decades have passed and the werewolves decide to fight back, Isabella Cullen, Carlisle's human-vampire hybrid daughter realizes that she has to do something, and _they _might be her last option.

Nobody knows who _they _really are. Nobody knows what _they _really are.

**Prologue**

**20 years ago.**

"A hundred years ago, Charles Conrad, a vampire, a member of the Conrad Coven, fell in love with a human. Eleanor Parris. The conflict they were making was pretty hard to go unnoticed. Charles Conrad almost revealed vampire's existence to the human world by draining an innocent human in the middle of a festival. He wanted the Volturi to kill him because they didn't allow him to be together with the human. Aro, the leader of the Volturi, as greedy as his usual self was, of course wouldn't let that happen. Charles was an empath, a man with an amazing talent. So Aro invited Eleanor to come to their underground castle, their sanctuary. Aro, with the amazing memory tracking he had, applied it to Eleanor by stroking her soft rosy cheek. He was hit by a force so strong that he stumbled back. In his mind, an explosion of very vivid image struck. It was inhuman, it felt inhuman, thought to himself. He started to dig deeper into Eleanor's mind and memory, deeper, and deeper. But suddenly, all the images in her mind were disappeared! Aro tried to dig deeper again, yet he failed. Aro said ,"Sweetheart, you're…You're…" Rosalie purposely stopped, she had been telling the same story almost every night to her favorite niece, Isabella. She had always been so excited when it came to this particular part, the part where Esme's talent was revealed.

"Talented!" Isabella shouted and giggled afterward. Truth to be told, the story Rosalie was telling was the story of Isabella's parents, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Pratt, Rosalie had changed the name except for the initials. The time would come where Carlisle and Esme would explain to Bella that Bella wasn't an ordinary vampire. Bella was still too young for it now.

The struggle of how they all could get to the point of Isabella's birth was tough. Rosalie used to loathe Esme with every fiber of her being. Esme was weak, Esme should've just stayed human, get a life, get a degree, go to a bigger city, and try to reach her dreams instead of marrying a vampire who obviously would steal her freedom forever. To be honest, Rose still haven't understood how Esme's mind worked. Esme was stupid and weak. But Isabella's presence had made up for everything. Bella was Rosalie's world, and Esme was the only person to thank for.

"Yes indeed my love! She was talented, nobody could reach her mind, she had an invisible shield that protected her all the time. Aro had decided to leave them alone and made Charles promise to turn Eleanor a vampire as soon as possible. When they finally got married, suddenly a princess invaded both of their lives. A creature full of life, a creature of color, and they called her, just like you…"

"Isabella," Rose and Isabella chanted the name together.

"Mm hm, Isabella indeed. But Isabella was no ordinary human, neither ordinary vampire. She was the mixture of both! Aro was angry upon hearing that, he thought that Isabella would be a great danger. So Aro paid Carlis..i mean Charles and Eleanor a visit."

"What did he do Rosie?" Isabella's eyes sparkled with curiosity and Rosalie smiled softly.

"No, he didn't do anything. Little 5 months old Isabella had proved to him that she was no threat to all the vampires out there. However, Aro was clouded by his ambitious thought as Isabella herself turned out to be as talented as most the soldiers Aro had. Just like you my dear, Isabella could project her feeling, her thought and her memory just by staring into another pair of eyes or by a simple touch, she also had a built in shield, a talent she got from her mother. He thought of taking Isabella with her, so Charles and Eleanor fought back. But before anything could happen, Isabella's aunty, Ali—Ariana suddenly appeared after missing for almost a month! Imagine their surprise. Behind her, there were ten strange people walking towards Aro's direction. They had different smell, there was a vampire element in each one of them, but every vampire couldn't quite understand what they are. Even Aro didn't understand."

"Oh Rosie! Is it the part where _the Revelation_ happened?" Isabella asked as she bounced up and down in excitement. Isabella did look like 8, but she had a mentality of a 6 years old, yet an intelligence of a 12 years old. Being a hybrid forced her to grow up faster than most human. Rosalie had guessed that she wouldn't be able to tell bed time stories to Isabella again the next day because her mentality would've developed tomorrow, that was why she had decided to tell the biggest story of all for the last time.

"Yes my dear. It turned out, there was a higher power above the Volturi, way more powerful and way higher. They were the kind of people you go to when all else had failed, your last resort. None of them knew they existed, until Ariana brought them to face the vampires."

"Did they rule people like Aro did? Were they kings and queens?"

"No my Bella, they didn't rule people, they were just a group of amazingly powerful people, probably the strongest. Even the ten guys who came along with Ariana were only _their _pupils. They were ancient and wise, yet they chose not to be involved with the underworld. They silently supervised, but they didn't control. One wrong move, one wrong word, and they would end you. They were the kind of people you didn't want to hang out with. Nobody knew who the leader was, how it started, and what they really are."

Rosalie shuddered at the thought of _them_. One of the ten guys had an amazing talent of projecting a mental message, he projected the message from his higher to everybody's mind. Rosalie still remembered that message very vividly, in her mind, she had seen at least 15 to 20 people standing. Rosalie had had her fair shares of seeing the most beautiful vampires as she herself probably was one of them, but the beauty they all held was fascinating, It fascinated her. Normally Rosalie would have felt jealous if somebody had beaten her beauty, but she didn't, instead, she was starstrucked.

A Really handsome with a piercing beauty that was out of this world blonde haired guy whose features, shoulder length hair and perfectly trimmed beard kind of reminded Rosalie of the blonde version of Jesus, only way more beautiful, stood in the very centre between all those people.

_I'm Caius._

His voice was…Godly. He looked young, he looked like he was in his very early twenties yet there was an unmistakable power laid within his voice and aura, it gave her goose bumps, it made her feeling the kind of feeling that she had long forgotten…Fear.

Another guy stood beside the _Gaius_ man, he was really tall, probably over 2 meters and 20 centimeters, weirdly, the man smiled a really heartwarming smile that immediately erased the fear away. But the fear she had felt previously appeared again when she seen the man on Caius' left side.

A man of pure perfection, a man with a pair of eyes so green that even though the mental message was blurry she could still see how striking they were. But from the way his eyes shined like a hawk, she knew the guy was lethal. The green eyed man whispered something to the Caius man, Rosalie thought she saw Caius mouthed something like,"Yes, Edward."

_And this has to stop_

That was what all Caius had said. Rosalie immediately shook the thought out of her mind, thinking about it made her feel the feeling she didn't like the most. Fear.

"So what you mean by that is that they're nice people but they're evil at the same time, yes? And because they were strong, we should not make them angry," Isabella scrunched her nose while trying very hard to understand what Rosalie was saying.

"Yes, yes, exactly. Okay let's continue. So the ten guys explained to Aro the consequences if he chose to take Isabella with him. Aro finally back down and declared peace. Ever since that moment, _the Revelation_ happened. Knowing there were higher power above the Volturi, other creatures such as the shifters, lycanthropes or werewolves, skinwalkers, even witches got out of their hiding place and tried to make peace with the vampires. And they all,"

"Live happily ever after!" Isabella and Rosalie sang together.

"Yes my love, now close your eyes…"

**A/N So after years of not writing, I've decided to get back on my writing, I don't know whether my writing skill has improved or not, but as far as I know, I still have shit ass grammar that is even worse than a five year old English boy learning to talk.**

**English is not my first language indeed, but I don't want that to be an excuse of why my grammar sucks so bad haha. Writing is also a grammar practice channel for me. So be cruel! Point out all my mistakes so I would learn hihi **

**What do you think though?**

**Knowing how bad my grammar skill is, I'm searching for a beta who I hope is patient enough to cope up with my grammar skill. Hit me up through personal message please?**

**I hope you guys like the first chapter.**

**Feedback and review are greatly appreciated.**

**Looking forward to hearing from you lovelies! X**


End file.
